YT Logos:Notably
Welcome to YT Logos's Notability guidelines! Consider these guidelines to be an extension of YT Logos:Policy. The purpose of this page is to inform editors regarding what Logopedia administration considers to be "notable" enough to merit a page. This is necessary to ensure that the wiki is manageable and that editors can properly collaborate together. If every possible thing with a logo or symbol had a page on Logopedia, there would be no way to keep track of it all! Consider this: Logopedia currently has articles! While we always welcome expansion, we want to ensure that new pages are worthy of being added to Logopedia. Visitors to Logopedia want to come to an organized website and learn about logos. With too many pages in existence, it becomes harder and harder for Logopedia editors and administrators to improve the quality of pages. If a page you made was deleted, it likely does not fit this guideline. We are apologetic that your page was deleted, but we hope you can understand the purpose behind this section of our policy. For more details on this policy, we encourage you to visit this page. Base guidelines What is considered notable? Generally, notable entities, companies, brands, or topics are well-known. They are covered in the media, whether it be in the news, in articles, in literature, in scholarly works, in television/films, or in other reliable places. *All subjects that have an article/page dedicated to them on Logopedia must... **Be well-covered by reliable sources **Be discussed directly and with much detail in the media **Be referenced or addressed by sources independent of the subject Let's also remember that this is Logo''pedia. If a logo follows the above guidelines, than it most definitely merits its own page. If you are confused by what qualifies as a "reliable" source, take a look at Logopedia's page on sources. Keep in mind that these are '''base' guidelines, and special cases may need to be handled separately. Some of these "special" cases are covered below. Special cases Online channels and streams For an online channel or stream (YouTube, Vimeo, Twitch, etc.) to merit its own article it must, at minimum, have 10,000 subscribers. This policy also applies for channels or streams of a similar nature on other websites or platforms. Stores, restaurants, and chains Unfortunately, your local grocery store or restaurant will likely not qualify for its own article, unless it follows the base guidelines. However, if a place has 10 or more physical locations, than it constitutes enough notability for a page. Non-notable content will be deleted! Even if a page or logo follows the base guidelines, administrators still have the right to delete a page if there is no evidence to indicate its notability. To prevent such incidents from occurring, it is recommended that you create a sources section in your page, or cite sources within the text of the page. If you are here because you are suspicious of a page's notability, you may also want to visit our criteria for deletion. This provides more information on what pages qualify for deletion and how to go about tagging a page for deletion. Category:Policy